Assumption
by adarkworldfantasy
Summary: As the saying goes, if you make assumptions you make an ass of yourself. And right about now, Yuffie is about to make an assumption that's going to piss off the wrong pilot.


Title: Assumption  
Warnings: Language and, obviously, assumptions being made  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I'm just playing with them :)  
Author's Note: Looking at a list of promts, I came across this one and had a rabid plot bunny attack me. And this is what came of it. Hope you like this one!

"Where are those two?! I swear, you let them out of your sight for just a few moments and 'poof!', gone!" Yuffie exclaimed as they walked through the ship in search of their pilot and the gunman. The Wutai ninja huffed, cheeks puffing out slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest as they walked down the corridors of the airship. "And they call me annoying..."

They had just gotten back from a mission and the two went missing, disappearing somewhere into the depths of the airship. They had already looked into Cid's room, finding it to be abandoned, so now it was up to Yuffie and Tifa to try and track them down and alert the pilot that they had yet another mission to head out on.

Tifa chuckled softly and pat the young girl on the shoulder. "You know how it is, Yuffie. When Cid gets ticked off, Vincent's usually a couple steps behind him to help cool him off."

Yuffie groaned, rolling her eyes lightly as they looked through yet another room. "How can Vince put up with that old man anyway? He's such a jerk!" The room she had just poked her head into was, like all the others before, empty. With another disgruntled moan, she shut the door and walked along to look through the other rooms.

"Well, Vincent is about the only one Cid will talk to civilly. And...well, Vincent is quite tolerant of many things. He's about the only one that can talk Cid down from a fit of rage," she said with a small smirk. The brown-eyed girl poked her head into another room, sighing softly to find it empty as well. "Hmm," Tifa said curiously as she closed the door, you think they might be in Vincent's room?"

Yuffie shrugged and set her hands on her hips as she began to trek down the hall once more, "Only one way to find out."

They made their way down the winding hallway, coming up to Vincent's room only to find that once more it was locked. Yuffie went to open it when she stopped and pressed her ear against the door

"What are you-" Tifa started before she paused when Yuffie started widly waving her hands in the air for her to be silent. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the young ninja point to the door and mouthed the word 'listen' to her. With a curious glance, she too pressed her ear against the door, trying to figure out what Yuffie was listening in on.

That's when the familiar voice of the gunman spoke, hissing slightly for a moment then muttering, "That feels good."

"See? Told ya," spoke the gruff voice of the pilot.

Yuffie's eyes widened largely and looked at Tifa who had the same surprised expression upon her face.

"Ow, watch it there," Vincent snarled softly, almost sounding in pain.

"Sorry, I'll be careful fer that spot."

The girls covered their mouths, unsure if they wanted to turn and leave or simply stand around and figure out what was going on.

"Ah, damn it!" the pilot cursed, quickly followed by Vincent screeching, "Cid!, you got it all over me!"

"Hey, I'm the one that got it all over my lap here!"

Yuffie, whom could no longer contain herself let out a 'fan girl' sequel and yelled, "YOU GO CID!"

Tifa made a squeak of a noise then wrapped her arms around the thin ninja and started hauling her off in another direction. "What are you doing?" she squeaked in an urgent whisper.

"I knew it! I totally knew they were gay!" Yuffie squealed under her breath as she was hauled off by the long haired, bar owner. "Maybe that old man will finally be a bit more cheery after getting laid! Who wouldn't be with a hunk like Vince!"

A few moments later the door opened to the room and Cid, still wearing his clothing from when they got back, poked his head out the door and looked both ways down the hallway.

"I swear, somethin's mentally wrong with that girl," he said as he shook his head and walked back inside, closing the door. "She's a few chocolate chips short of a cookie, that's fer sure..." The pilot sighed and shook his head, running a hand through the unruly locks of blonde hair. "Anyway, how's yer back feelin'? Need it worked on a bit more?"

Vincent smiled and shook his head, grabbing his partially ruined jacket that was tossed at the end of the bed. "No thank you, Cid, I'm fine." He hadn't realized just how badly he had jarred his back in the fight. Not until Cid had clapped him on the back earlier at least. It was a friendly clap on the back, however his muscles had greatly disapproved of this action and the gunman had nearly collapsed onto the floor at the pain. Then again, getting hit in the chest by a Behemoth and smashed into a tree would do that to one's back...

"Yeah, sorry about that lotion bottle," he said as he picked up the broken tube and chucked it into the bathroom, managing to land it in the sink. "Figured that was gonna happen. Damn plastic looked old." Cid looked at his pants and then the bed where it splattered and shook his head. "That's gonna be a pain in the ass ta wash out..."

Vincent chuckled as he slipped on his jacket. "I'll get you some new ones, as well as some lotion so that doesn't happen anymore. And I'll replace the pants as well." He looked a bit sheepish as he zipped up the leather jacket then went to pick up his cloak. "Thank you. For the back massage and cracking it for me. It feels much better now."

"Heh...ya know people are gonna think yer weird buying me sheets...and lotion...and...pants...uh..." The sentence tapered off and the pilot stood there for a few moments, simply staring off at nothing in particular, looking much like a deer in headlights. That was Yuffie outside the door, right? What was it she yelled? You go Cid, wasn't it? It took a few moments before the metaphorical light bulb coming on in the man's head. Blue eyes widened exponentially and in a flash, he darted for the door and ripped it open, followed by the loud roar of Cid yelling, "YUFFIE! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YER ASS!"


End file.
